Loki
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kittypet=Loki |rogue=Loki |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks= Shattered Sky, Darkest Night |deadbooks=Unknown }} Loki is a plump black tom with glossy fur. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Shattered Sky :Loki and his friends, Zelda and Max are escorted from Twolegplace by Thistle and Roach under Darktail's order, with the white rogue stating the Kin could use more cats who are willing to spill blood to defend the ones they live with. Loki emerges into the camp with his friends, all of them looking around nervously as Violetpaw exclaims they're kittypets. After some ShadowClan cats voice their opinions upon the kittypets being here, Darktail silences them, and beckons for the three new cats to introduce themselves. Loki ducks his head shyly, telling the rogues his name. After Max and Zelda introduce themselves, Loki says how exciting it was when Roach invited him to the camp. After Zelda explains how they learned about the Clan cats, Darktail calls the Clan cats vicious, and the kittypets are surprised, but don't speak out against the tom, following him into the center of the camp. When the kittypets are forced to say Darktail's oath of loyalty, and then seal the blood pact, Max says he's not so sure, but Darktail and Raven insist. As he then pierces Loki's pad with his claw, he lets out a squeal of surprise, but the pact is over quickly, and he has an enthusiastic look on his face. Sleekwhisker is then put in charge of the kittypet. :After the kittypets are shown around, Loki shows up in camp again, coming over to Violetpaw and Zelda with Max at his side, Raven acting as an escort. Loki looks hesitant as he tucks into some prey, but soon settles into his meal after Zelda prods him encouragingly. Zelda finishes her prey and asks her friends how things went, and Max says that he had fun while Loki adds he never knew how many of them there were, and how this was a great place, and that he was glad he got to see it. Zelda excitedly meows that they've now got stories to tell Minty. Max reluctantly says that their housefolk will start looking for them. Before they leave, Loki snidely remarks about how his housefolk will try to feed him, but he's not hungry. They are soon interrupted by Darktail, who asks if they want to stay with The Kin. Max denies the request, and Loki says that he sleeps on his housefolk's kit's bed. Darktail reminds them of the oath that they toke, and the white tom soon convinces the three kittypets to stay. Darktail promises to take them for battle training, and while Zelda is unsure that it is needed, Loki and Max agree that anything could happen. :While Violetpaw comforts Needletail, who is having a bad dream, she thinks about how Darktail forced Zelda, Loki and Max to stay longer than they were willing. Darktail and Raven wake all of the Kin up and Violetpaw sees a long line of cats, including the elders and the kittypets. Zelda mutters that she's nervous. Loki replies that he's too nervous to eat. Violetpaw asks The Kin's leader if the battle is a good idea, mentioning that three kittypets have no battle experience. They look around anxiously at this. After Darktail gives the order to attack, Loki and his friends spring forward, but the confused cats have no idea how to fight or what to do. Violetpaw sees Loki and the other kittypets one more time before her vision is blocked by fighting cats. When the fight is finally over, Loki is said to have retreated. :He is shown sharing a fish with Violetpaw and Zelda. Zelda and Loki say that the fish tastes bad, and Zelda lets out a sigh. Violetpaw tells them that the fish is theirs now, and that they have to get used to it. Loki points out the some of the rogues really like it, explaining how Roach and Nettle were fighting over a fish. :On the way to ThunderClan after rescuing Ratscar and Oakfur, Sparkpelt sees him and Roach patrolling. The ThunderClan cats and the elders try to escape, but Ratscar coughs in the process of doing so. This alerts Roach, and the silver tom asks Loki if he heard a noise. Lionblaze uncovers himself to fight the two rogues. Lionblaze soon breaks into the ThunderClan camp and describes the fight, saying that Loki fought like he's never had a training session before. Loki later goes on a hunting patrol with Violetpaw, Nettle, and Scorchfur. They drop their prey in the pile and Violetpaw takes some of the prey they caught and puts poppy seeds in it. :The Clan cats win back RiverClan territory, and Zelda introduces herself and Loki to Bramblestar. Loki sadly mentions Max, though not by name. He says that they thought is was fun until they found out what Darktail really was like. They both ask to join forces with the Clan cats, and Bramblestar says that any cat against The Kin is welcome to help. Loki and Zelda help the Clans claim ShadowClan territory, and Violetpaw tells them that she'll miss them. The black-and-white she-cat remembers how carefree the two kittypets were and how much they've changed since then. Loki heads out towards the thorn tunnel, back to his housefolk. Darkest Night :While searching for a six-toed cat, Alderheart hears a hiss. He turns, and sees Loki, unnamed, glaring at him from beside a bush. Zelda slips from behind the brush, and the two kittypets face him, hostile. Alderheart assures them he isn't going to steal, and Loki narrows his eyes. The black tom demands to know why he's there, and the ThunderClan tom hesitates. :Loki is familiar to Alderheart, but he can't figure it out. As he explains his presence, the black kittypet pads forward. Fear glitters in his eyes, and he asks if he's a rogue. When Loki mentions the cruel rogue, Darktail, it is then Alderheart realizes who he is. He'd seen both of them battling the rogues, and being held captive by them too. The ginger medicine cat greets Zelda, and explains he's seen her fighting, and Loki stretches forward, asking if he was in the fray. :Alderheart suddenly feels self-conscious about his healing role, wondering if the kittypets understand medicine cats are important too. Loki pads forward, introducing himself, all the while sniffing at Alderheart. The ThunderClan tom explains his search for a six-toed cat, but Loki grunts that cats don't have six toes However, he notes that they sometimes have four, like Jasper, and he looks at the fence behind Alderheart, where the russet kittypet is sitting. Zelda explains to Jasper that Alderheart is a Clan cat, and when the stocky tom recalls that some cats had held her prisoner, Loki explains that those were the rogues, not Clan cats. Jasper then leaves, and when Alderheart once again asks Zelda and Loki if they know of any six-toed cats, both answer that they haven't. The medicine cat thanks them for their help, though Loki meows that he wishes they could have helped more. Alderheart leaves to go home, and Zelda and Loki say their farewells, with Loki adding that he hopes the Clan cat finds what he is looking for. Character pixels Quotes External links * Notes and references Ru:Локи pl:Loki Category:Males Category:Kittypets Category:Rogues Category:Clanless cats Category:Minor characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Darktail's cats Category:Darkest Night characters